


If they're gonna talk, let 'em

by xiuchens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/pseuds/xiuchens
Summary: I could've made this longer but I wanted to keep short and sweet like Minseok, Junmyeon and Jongdae





	If they're gonna talk, let 'em

Minseok stares at the two sports jackets in front of him. Blue and yellow, their favorite colors. Maybe he should get the blue one for Jongdae and the yellow one for Junmyeon and have his boyfriends wear each other's favorite colors. Maybe he could get a blue and a yellow shirt to match their jackets, just to please both his boyfriends whenever they accompany him to the gym. Not that he would ever tell them that's why he did it.

If someone told Minseok eight months ago that by now he would be dating not one but two men at the same time he would probably laugh. Hard. But things somehow turned out like this. It doesn't even matter to him which two of them met first or started dating first since they all decided their relationship was comfortable enough to fit three people and that's just how it is. 

Minseok walks around the store some more, but the two jackets don't leave his mind. It used to be a simple thing, dating. He was never that great at it but it was simple and easy to introduce one person as your significant other, not having people questioning you with their eyes. But then Minseok's heart grew six sizes too big, for Junmyeon and Jongdae, so he got used to people gossiping and asking questions. It would be silly to say he doesn't care because he does, but giving up what he has just because people can't wrap their minds around it would be stupid.

Blue jacket, blue like the color Junmyeon likes the most. Not on himself, interestingly enough, but the color he likes to see everywhere else. Somehow it makes sense because blue is the sky, infinite and so full of possibilities. Blue is the ocean, deep and mysterious, but oh so pretty, even if sometimes Minseok is afraid of drowning. It's all so Junmyeon, blue is so Junmyeon and Minseok loves it.

The yellow jacket was neon bright and if there was ever a word to describe Jongdae, it would be bright. Yellow like the rays of sunshine that make you warm but can also burn when not taken seriously. Yellow were the sunflowers near Minseok's grandmother's house when he was little, always making him smile. Jongdae liking yellow was no coincidence.

He eventually buys the jackets and heads home after refusing the gift bags the clerk offers him. 

"These are for me," he lies easily. Well, not completely because seeing his boyfriends in them will make him happy anyway.

Once home he tries on the jackets, making sure Junmyeon and Jongdae see him doing it. He could just directly give them the gifts but it still feels weird doing so.

"I'm not sure I like these," Minseok says as if he was distressed by the jackets since leaving the store and getting home.

"They look good on you though?" Junmyeon doesn't beat around the bush and Minseok appreciates him for it. "I like the yellow one a lot"

Interesting.

"I like the baby blue one better," Jongdae chipped in, touching the fabric of the jacket. Also very interesting.

"You guys should try it on, see how it looks on you," Minseok hoped it wouldn't come off too forced or as if he bought the jackets for them, which he did, not that it was necessary for them to know. "I don't think these colors suit me that well."

Jongdae slips inside the baby blue jacket and Junmyeon does the same with the neon-bright yellow one. Minseok stares at them with fondness, his heart probably growing another three sizes just at the sight of the two people he loves the most.

"Okay, we have to tell you something," Jongdae sounds uncharacteristically serious, breaking Minseok's train of thought. For some reason, his brain is very uncooperative and quickly scans through every possible worst scenario in less than three seconds. His chest hurts.

He was the one to come into this late, not that it matters, or at least he thinks it didn't, so they're probably kicking him out first too, going back to the way they were before he showed up.

"We got you something earlier this week and we were saving it for your birthday but I guess we can give it to you a week earlier," Junmyeon heads to his office and returns with a gift bag similar to the one the store clerk offered him earlier. Minseok's heart might jump out of his chest.

"It seems like we're all in the same wavelength." Jongdae smiles, brightly. The sun.

Minseok opens the bag to find the exact same jacket he bought for his boyfriends, except this one is red. He didn't see this one at the store in any of the four times he went there this week.

"We got you red because it's...so...you. Passionate, sexy, enticing." Junmyeon laughs a little before Minseok moves forward and kisses him, doing the same to Jongdae right after.

"I love you," he says, and then adds "both of you."

He doesn't realize until much later, when the three of them are in bed, tangled limbs everywhere, that it was the first time he said he loved them like this, using actual words, not caring about what other people would have to say about loving two people at once. Maybe tomorrow the three of them can wear their matching jackets outside and let people gossip some more.

(In the end he makes them wear matching caps too, just to make sure people know they’re all together _together_ )

**Author's Note:**

> I could've made this longer but I wanted to keep short and sweet like Minseok, Junmyeon and Jongdae


End file.
